The present invention relates to a buckle for the adjustable connection of a wrist strap to the handgrip of a pole for use in sporting activities, e.g. skiing, trekking and the like.
There are known types of pole used in the above-mentioned sporting activities that comprise a handgrip for the user to hold, complete with a wrist strap that can be adjusted to suit the athlete's hand and the conditions in which the pole is used.
The wrist strap is preferably composed of a flexible material and associated with a buckle by means of a tape. Said buckle is suitably shaped so that it can be inserted inside a recess provided on the top end of the handgrip of the pole.
Before grasping the handgrip, the athlete places his/her hand through the loop created by the wrist strap and adjusts the length of said strap so that it is retained in the most suitable position for using the pole.
As for the connection between the wrist strap and the buckle, this is provided, as mentioned earlier, by means of a tape that extends from the wrist strap and is contained inside the buckle.
All the buckles carried out according to the known state of the art have several acknowledged drawbacks.
The first of these drawbacks is represented by the fact that the tape is permanently associated with the inside of the buckle, so that it is impossible to vary the mutual distance between the wrist strap and the handgrip.
This may be a nuisance to the user because it may oblige him/her to hold his/her wrist and hand in an unsuitable position with respect to the handgrip. Moreover, an unsuitable distance between the user's hand and the handgrip may prevent the user from rapidly regaining his/her hold after losing control of the pole.
The object of the present invention is to overcome all the above-mentioned drawbacks.